5 Years Later
by melodyfireprincess
Summary: Rated PG for safety. 5 years after Sakura becomes master of the Clow Cards the book gets to Domino High, where Yugi and the gang stumble across it. Also has characters from other animes. This is my second fic. Please review!


Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptors, Yugioh, Yu Yu Hakusho, Inuyasha, or Teen Titans. So don't sue me.

A/N: This is my 2nd real fic. Real fic meaning one I actually think is good, and am going to finish. I posted a "bad" fic though. That was the first one I posted. This one is my 2nd. Oh well. Please Review!

P.S. Teen Titans don't come in until Episode 2.

A/N: If you can tell me anything about Cardcaptors or the Japanese version of Yugioh, PLEASE TELL ME! In a review of course.

"Hey Kagome. Look what I found." Inuyasha pressed the big red book into Kagome's hands.

"What is it?" Kagome asked.

"I think that's the Egyptian Book of the Dead," Shippo piped up. "I heard they rubbed the blood of an eagle on it and that's why it's red-"

"It's a spellbook! It's evil! Put it down or you'll be engulfed by evil demons!" Miroku exclaimed.

Kagome threw it into the air and ran off screaming.

Shippo laughed while everyone else ran after Kagome, leaving him alone in the crowded subway station.

The book flew into the subway's open door and landed on the floor next to two high school boys. One had messy blonde hair and brown eyes. His friend styled his brown hair into a point. Their names were Joey and Tristan.

Tristan, the brunette, picked up the red book, thinking it was Joey's and so, put it in his open bookbag.

-Later, at lunch-

"Hey Yugi, look what I found in my backpack!" He held up the book.

Tristan was confused.

"I thought that was yours, so I put it in your bookbag."

"Thanks, Tristan, but it's not mine."

"We have to find the owner," Yugi said. "They must be worried about it."

"Not without looking inside first," Joey remarked with an evil grin.

Each one tried his hardest but none of them could open the book.

"Let's go show the girls, maybe they can open it," Yugi said.

Melody and Madison, two of Yugi's friends, gasped when they saw the book. Everyone else had never seen it before.

Back in China, the Li family was getting ready for a special birthday dinner. Soon everyone was sitting at the table, except Shaoran Li.

"Meilin, please go get your cousin," Li's mother said.

So Meilin looked all around, but she couldn't find him.

Meanwhile Botan and Yusuke (who was still dead at this point) had decided to pay a visit to poor Li.

"So," asked the 14-year old (dead) delinquent, "why are we here?"

Botan just stared at Li, who was supposedly doing his homework.

"He's near death."

"What ?" Yusuke was puzzled.

"He's dying…of a broken heart."

"Botan, that has to be the lamest thing I've ever heard!"

"But it's true," Botan said quietly.

Yusuke's features softened. "Oh."

That night, when all the Li's were asleep…

"Quietly now."

"Botan, I'm dead. They can't hear me anyway."

Botan rolled her eyes. "Okay, here's what we're gonna do. We're gonna go inside Meilin's dream, tell her where Sakura's school is, and suggest that she surprise Li by bringing him there."

"Great plan," Yusuke said sarcastically. "It's a dream. She'll never believe a dream."

"She will if she's more superstitious than Keiko."

"_Anyone's_ more superstitious than Keiko."

"My point exactly."

The next day Meilin told the adults that Li and her should transfer schools again. Li's mom declined until Meilin mentioned that it would bring up Li's grades.

That same day, after all the papers were signed and luggage was unpacked, the two Li cousins went to school.

Meanwhile, not too far away from the Li's, were Yugi, Joey, Tea, Tristan, Miho, Madison, Bakura, and Melody. They all crowded around the book.

"Dude, you didn't open it yet?" Joey asked.

Yugi shook his head. "I wanted you guys to see, and Melody and Madison wouldn't let us yesterday.

"There was a reason for that," Melody said.

Yugi and Joey weren't listening. They were prying it open with a ruler.

Pop!

A huge burst of white light shone forth from the open book. Melody tried to close it, but it was too late. All of the Clow Cards had been released. Even Kero had come out. Everyone stared at the bear-lion-mouse thing.

Just then, Li and Meilin, who had been running, arrived at the scene.

Kero, the lion-bear-mouse thing, looked straight at Melody.

"Welcome back, Sakura," he said.

Please review!


End file.
